


It's all about family

by stjra



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjra/pseuds/stjra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Sam to scout out a hunt in the middle of a forest when he's 3 weeks off having their first child.  Not really his smartest decision ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first attempt at fanfiction and it makes me cringe to re-read it, but I have put it up as a reminder to me of what I have learned and how much I still have to learn. One day I will edit it and probably add to it with timestamps.

Dean ducked his head down towards his chest to mask the grimace that marred his features as the pain gripped him in a tight band from his lower back around to the front of his lower belly. A soft grunt escaped his lips as the spasm finally eased it’s grip. Sam turned back from he’s lead position on the path leading through the surrounding dense forest.

“How you doin’ back there?”

Dean glanced up at his brother, a placatory grin firmly in place clearly for Sam’s benefit as the sweat that dripped down the older man’s face belied the calm exterior.

“Dean, if you need to take a break, let me know! You’re pregnant; you need to take it easy or your going to go into labor or something!”

Dean smiled sickly at his brother, but gave a frustrated nod.

“I’ll let you know if I need to stop, I’m pregnant dude, not an invalid!” Dean snarled defensively.

Sam sighed heavily and turned back to the path resuming their previous pace. Dean would never admit it, but the cramping pains that were assaulting his body every 20 minutes were really starting to worry him. They had started out innocuous, but had slowly but surely become regular and more painful as the miles passed beneath them. Dean was beginning to think that coming out here had been a mistake after all. Maybe that idiot brother of his wasn’t such a idiot after all!

After another 15 minutes of walking, Sam stopped suddenly at the not so subtly muffed groan that came from behind him. Sam whipped around to see Dean fall to his knees with his arms wrapped around his lower belly.

“Dean!” Sam ran to Dean’s side, cradling his brother’s hunch over form to his chest.

“What is it? Is it the baby? Are you having a contraction? Do you need to stop?”

“Sam…my, take a breath…dude! You sound like…you’re the one in… labor.” Dean gasped out breathlessly through the tail end of the nasty contraction.

“Sorry, Dean, but why didn’t you tell me you needed a break! This stubborn, I’m a superhero crap as got to stop Dean. I need to know when you’re hurting; especially now!” Sam stated to flail his arms around as his agitation increased.

“Chill Dude, don’t get you panties in a twist. I just need a minute; this one was a bit…stealthy!”

“Stealthy, what the pain jumped you from a nearby tree or something!”

“Ha, Ha, Ha. I wasn’t expecting it so soon after the last one that’s all.” Dean swallowed audibly and ran his hand over his face, showing his realization of what he’d just said.

“I…I...I mean…”

“So soon after the last one, Dean, how many have you had; and for how long?” Sam asked suddenly getting right into Dean’s face, holding his hand out to Dean’s overly swollen belly.

“Ah…not a lot, not long…really!” Dean pulled away, wanting to avoid being touched.

“Dean! Why didn’t you tell me? How long is not long?” Sam’s face slowly pulled into a deep frown, concern etched into his forehead.

“Oh I don’t know Sam! Maybe an hour or two, three max.” Dean pulled himself to his feet angrily breaking his brother’s grasp on his shoulder.

“Dean, three hours, that’s almost as long as we’ve been out here, why the hell didn’t you tell me? You didn’t think it might be an important piece of information to know when we were deciding to come the hell out here in the first place!” Sam’s voice keep rising in volume as his rant continued.

“Now you see, that’s EXACTLY, why I didn’t tell you Sam, you have just been mouthing off at me over every little thing with this pregnancy!”

“Mouthing off, mouthing off! You’re…in…LABOR…DEAN! Are you a fricking idiot? We’re in the middle of a goddamn forest Dean and your about to have a baby and I’m mouthing off! You’ve got a real nerve Dean.”

Dean started to storm off along the trail, but 2 feet up the trail he doubled over with his hands wrapping around is swollen abdomen again.

“Dean!” Sam leaped forward to catch his brother before he hit the forest floor.

“Can we… finish this fight…later Sammy…I don’t feel so…good.” Dean looked up at Sam with pain-filled eyes.

“Of course Babe, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t be yelling at you, you just get me so wild sometimes! What can I do to help? We’re still a good few miles from the car.” Sam laid Dean back into his arms as his brother breathed through the heavy contraction.

“What about that…cabin we passed? How…far away is it?” Dean panted heavily, clenching his jaw tightly.

“I…I…I don’t know, maybe a half a mile. Do you want me to scout ahead and see?” Sammy’s voice started to quaver slightly with the stress.

“No, No,…uh, just give me a minute and we can go together. I…I’ll…just need you to help me a bit to get there is all.” Dean looked down at his swollen belly, hiding his gaze from Sam.

Sam reached out and gently grasped Dean under the chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes.

“Dean, I like to help you. It makes me feel less of a burden when I can actually help you out for a change, instead of you having to come to my rescue all the time. I’m still angry with you though for not telling me you were in labor sooner when you promised you would tell me if anything happened, but that’s not important now; let’s just get you two to that cabin ok?”

Dean smiled tiredly at his brother as Sam gently helped him to his feet and tucked his arm under Dean’s right shoulder to help him along the path. Sam turned concerned eyes on Dean.

“Are you ready? Do you need to stop for a bit longer?”

“No, lets get moving before this brat make’s it’s presence know again.”

Sam smiled slightly as he started to guide Dean up the forest path.

  
Sam struggled to pull he’s panting brother up the couple of steps that lead to old leaning porch of the cabin. Dean was leaning heavily on his brother, his face a measure of concentration as he worked through the pain of another contraction. They were coming one on top of the other now, hardly giving him time to catch his breath before the next one took over. Dean knew that soon he wouldn’t be able to move much at all as he was going to need all his energy just to get through the contractions without screaming. There was no way that Dean Winchester was going to scream.

“Dean, can you lean on the wall for a second while I open this door, it’s stuck!”

Dean didn’t even realize that they had reached the cabin let alone made it up the porch. ‘When the hell did that happen!” Dean thought.

“Yeah, Sammy.” ‘Just don’t take too long’ Dean groaned in his head as yet another contraction almost drove him to his knees. Dean felt a sudden wetness spread through his Jeans. He looked down to see the inside legs of his Jeans turn dark blue.

“What the…” “Oh crap!” Dean groaned out as he suddenly realized what that meant. Sammy spun on his heel just as the door creaked open.

“What’s wrong…Dean, what happened, are you ok?” Sammy’s eyebrows disappeared into his bangs as concern pulled at his face.

“My waters broke!”

“What..?!?”

“MY WATERS BROKE!” Dean shouted just before the next contraction took him to his knees.

“Oh God!” Dean gasped out as he felt the pressure in his pelvis caused pain to explode into his groin and thighs. All Dean could do was breath and even that was a supreme struggle to keep ahead of the all consuming pain. Sammy jumped towards Dean and enveloped him in his arms.

“Just breathe babe, I got you, just breathe!” Sam hugged his struggling brother tightly to his chest as he frantically scanned the room.

“Oh God, what the hell are we doing out here in the middle of nowhere when your 3 week off your due date! I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!”

“Hey, Sammy, what do you reckon, should we drive out and check out this yeti thing?” Dean grinned over at this brother, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

“What, to the forest? Dean it’s about 200 hectares of ground to cover, and no offense, but I really don’t think you’re up to it at the moment!” Sam stated bluntly, as he pointedly looked at Deans’ protruding belly.

“Oh come on Sammy, it will be a quick look around to scout out the walking tracks, see if there is really anything to the sightings and then get out of there. We can go back and finish it off later once …you know it’s over and…” Dean finished lamely.

“Once you’ve had the BABY, you mean! Why can’t you say that word Dean, you’ve been carrying him or her around for just over 8 months and you still can’t say out loud that you are going to have a baby! Are you ashamed to be having my child; are you angry at me because you had to be the one to carry it, is that it?!” Sam paced back and forth, becoming more heated as the discussion continued.

“Sam…it’s not about that, not everything is about YOU!” Dean glared at his brother. ‘Why the hell does he always doubt me? I know I’m not the “I love you, sweetheart” type, but jeez!’ Dean thought in frustration.

“Oh great, so now I’m a selfish Bastard again! Great, all I’M saying Dean is that you are in denial about OUR baby and I’m sick of it! Every time you deny the baby, it tells me that you are in denial about you and me. I love you Dean and I know you love me, even if you can’t say it and I just wish you would be honest with yourself about us and the baby. Stop pretending that nothing is happening and that everything will just go back to normal once the baby is born.”

“Oh God Sam, don’t start, I’m not in the mood for you emo, chick flick crap right now! All I want to do is go out and have a look around is all, see if we can see any sign of the yeti or not. Why do you have to analyze every damn thing I say? I’m not in denial, I know things are going to change soon, but my life doesn’t have to come to a grinding halt. We can still hunt, Dad did when you were a baby, so why can’t we?”

Sam face stilled as he glared at Dean. “Are you serious? You want the same life we had for our child as we did, what the hell Dean?” Sam virtually spat at Dean. “There is no way in hell that I’ll let you do to our child what Dad did to us. I don’t mind if we hunt every now and then, but not continuously. MY child is going to have a stable home life, other hunters do it, why can’t we?” Sam was right up into Dean’s face now, leaning over him slightly.

Dean back away a little. He suddenly felt drained and needed to sit down, not that he’d let Sam know that! He fussed too much already! Dean ran his hand over his face, sighing heavily. Slowly Dean raised his gaze to look Sam in the eye.

“I don’t want to fight Sam. I don’t intend to drag you guys from one end of the country to the other, constantly moving from one hunt to another. I don’t want that for us, I want you to have a home, for us to have a home, be a family, but I can’t let it all go! I’m a hunter Sam, it’s what I’ve been trained to do all my life, it’s a part of me now. Please Sam, just trust me, ok?” Dean pleaded, watching Sam closely for his reaction.

Sam’s face softened. He brought his hand up and cupped Dean’s face. “I love you Dean!” Sam moved in and gently pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean moaned softly in the back of his throat and parted his lips, darting his tongue out to caress his lover’s lips. Sam stepped into Dean, molding himself around Dean’s belly, urgently exploring Dean’s mouth with his own tongue. Dean’s breathing quickened as he threaded his hands through Sam’s shaggy locks, drawing him in as close as he could around his harden belly. Sam pushed Dean back towards the bed, running one hand down the older man’s back to grip his arse, while caressing his swollen stomach with his other hand. Dean sat heavy on the bed, pulling Sam down with him. Sam eased himself between Dean’s thighs and leaned into cover Dean’s neck with kisses, pushing them both back onto the bed. Sam licked and suckled at his pulse points in his neck, nipping him with his teeth as his excitement rose to a fevered pitch. Dean turned his neck and arched up to meet Sam’s caresses, moaning louder as his body responded to Sam’s attention. Sam smiled into Dean’s neck as he felt Dean harden against his hip. “Feels like someone is happy to see me!” Sam murmured, nuzzling into Dean’s neck moving across to his right side.

“Sammy…please!” Dean growled as he arched his back again, urging Sam to continue.

“Don’t worry baby, you just lie back and let me take care of you.”

Sam reached down and slowly slid his hands under Dean taut T-shirt, gliding them across tightly stretched skin of Deans’ abdomen. Dean virtually purred with the pleasure of the sensation of Sam’s callous roughened hands smoothing over him stomach. Suddenly Sam felt a sharp kick to his hand.

“Ha, someone else likes the attention too!” Sam smiled up at Dean.

“Yeah, it’s definitely your kid, it just loves the touchy feely stuff! Dean smirked with a low chuckle. Sam swatted Dean over the top of the head.

“Heh, you haven’t been complaining!”

“Course not babe, now come here, and finish what you started!” Dean growled with predatory eyes flashing at Sam. Sam laughed as he leaned back down and kissed Dean passionately, unbuckling Dean’s belt one handed as he deepened his kiss and caressed his cheek with his other. Sam trailed kisses down Dean’s muscular chest, stopping to suckle one of his nipples. Flicking his tongue playfully over the erect nub, eliciting a gasp from his lover. Sam continued on, caressing Dean’s distended abdomen, pausing to smile lovely up at Dean. Dean bucked up towards Sam, urging him to continue in his exploration, murmuring encouragement. Sam focused in on removing Dean’s pants. Dean groaned as Sam’s hands brushed against his erection. Sam moved down to Dean’s thighs, kissing and blowing softly on the skin of his inner thigh, while Dean squirmed against him, frustrated that Sam was taking his time. Sam moved his attentions to Dean’s balls, lapping at them, then drawing one into his mouth to gently suck at it before reaching up to grip the base of Dean’s cock. Dean gasped as Sam slowly started to stroke Dean’s cock, twisting his wrist as his drew his hand over the head. Dean started to thrust up into Sam’s hand, urging him to move faster, his cock throbbing and weeping with unspent need. Sam lowered his lips, slowly sliding them down over Dean’s length, swallowing to take him all in, holding for a moment before drawing back to start pumping rhythmically over his lover’s cock. Dean arched up into Sam’s mouth, moaning deep in his throat, unsure how long he was going to last as he felt the pressure slowly rise up from the base of him. Sam slowed to a stop, quickly glancing up at Dean to see the effect he was having on his brother. Sensing how close Dean was, he pulled his mouth from Dean and leaned over to the bedside drawer. Dean groaned his displeasure as the moist warmth was removed.

“Sam…man, you killing me here!”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of that itch!” Sam chuckled as he popped the cap of the tube of lube in his hand. Dean grinned when he heard the cap release.

“Oh yeah, baby, fill me up.” Dean groaned.

Sam quickly removed his clothes and Dean’s shirt, then gently helped Dean roll to his side and onto his hands and knees, the gentle curve of Dean’s ass, invitingly in Sam’s face.

“Do me baby, do me hard!” Dean panted as his excitement and need built.

Sam quickly lubed his fingers and started to caress Dean’s entrance. Slowly working his finger past the tight ring of muscle, while Dean gasped and moaned his pleasure into his pillow. Sammy quickly worked another finger in, twisting his fingers gently stretching and preparing Dean. Dean started to rock against Sam’s fingers, urging him deeper, faster and harder. Sensing that Dean was ready for more, Sam slowly withdrew his fingers from Dean.

“Sammmmm…Oh God, don’t stop!” Dean gasped slightly panicked!

“Hush, it’s coming.” Sam soothed as he slicked his own weeping cock, pushing the head up to his lovers’ entrance.

“Oh God, yes!” Dean panted out as he pushed back, Sam’s cock pushing back past the ring of muscle, drawing out a sharp gasp of pleasure and pain from Dean. Sam grasped Dean’s hips holding him still as he slowly rocked, easing his way into the tight ring of muscle. Dean whimpered Sam’s name as his lover started to sped and deepen his thrusts. Sam’s hand moved slowly down and around Dean’s swollen belly to stroke his weeping cock. Dean moaned a low growl, pushing back into Sam harder. Dean’s growl turn to panting as he felt the pressure build from his lower belly. “Sam…mmmy, oh god, SAM! Dean finally yelled as his climax overtook all of his senses and he struggled to stay upright on his weaken legs. Sam, quickened his pace as his own climax start to build. Sam grunted as his warm fluids spurted deep inside Dean, almost instantly turning his limbs to jello. Sam withdrew himself and pulled Dean over to his side as he collapsed onto the bed, sweat starting to cool on his flushed skin. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean to clasp protectively over Dean’s belly. Dean smiled faintly still trying to catch his breath after the exertion.

“So, are we going to check out this yeti thing or not?”

“Dean..!” Sam said incredulously as he sat up behind Dean.

“Oh come on Sammy, we’ll go for a nice stroll in the forest, have a look for tracks. And if we don’t find anything we’ll have just had a nice walk in the forest. Come Sammy, what do you say?” Dean pleaded, looking over his shoulder at Sam with lowered lashes.

“Oh, alright already, but we take it slow and if you get uncomfortable or start getting sore, we going straight back to the car. You don’t have long to go now Dean, you have to take it easy.” Sam looked down at Dean, concerned etched into his face.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby, I just couldn’t cope if I lost either one of you.”

“I’ll be fine Sam, stop fussing! I’m pregnant not dying!” Dean huffed as he moved to get up from the bed.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Don’t worry Samantha, I just gotta pee! Junior here is jumping up and down on my bladder. This kid definitely likes its’ endorphins. I swear it’s trying to do somersaults in there.” Dean said as he rubbed his distended abdomen grimacing. Sam laughed as he stretched out on the bed, watching Dean waddle into the small bathroom.

“Dean, are you sure about this, I mean what if you go into labor or something?”

“I’ll be fine Sam. Like I said if it gets too much, I’ll let you know and we can come back. I’ve still got weeks to go Sam and you and I were both late arrivals so this one probably will be too, quit worrying. The exercise will be good for me, we haven’t gotten out much lately ‘cause of this gut, it will be nice to get some fresh air for a change.”

“Ok, ok, but make sure to tell me if it gets too much, no being a superhero, we can always go back after you have the baby, no need to push yourself.”

“Alright Princess Samantha, I’ll let you know if I go into labor!”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn’t hear this brother, he was too focused on getting to the end of the contraction. It seemed to go on forever, when in reality it was only 90 seconds; but definitely the longest 90 seconds of his life. Slowing the contraction started to let go of its grip on Dean. Deans’ breathing slowed back to its regular pattern.

“God Dean, are your okay?” Dean just looked a Sam incredulously.

“Uh, yeah, stupid question I suppose.”

“Sorry dude, you’re just freaking me out here!” Dean glared at his brother.

“You’re freaking out! How ‘bout you try from this end! Help me up man; I got to get inside before the next one.”

Sam pulled Dean to he’s feet and caught him as he staggered against him. Dean virtually waddled into the cabin and slid down out of Sam’s arms within two steps of the threshold.

“Dean come over near the fireplace, you’ll need it to keep warm later.” Sam pleaded as he took in the surrounds of the cabin.

“Can’t,…can’t walk any…more…uuuhhh God!” Dean ground out between his clenched jaws. Dean curled up around his swollen stomach, biting his lip, making it bleed as he fought to control his pain. It felt like his pelvis was being forced apart with an overwhelming blunt force surging down through his body. He really wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

“What do you need me to do babe, how can I help you?” Sam cooed as he stroked his straining Brother’s forehead. Sam had read all the books and internet articles he could on childbirth, but none of it had really prepared him for agony that Dean seemed to be in at the moment. Dean was always the stoic one, it scared the hell out of Sam to see Dean showing he was in so much pain. Dean never showed his pain unless it was bad, real bad.

Dean slowly regained his breath and started to uncurl slightly.

“Help me with my pants, I don’t think I have long, I think I’m gonna need to push soon.” Dean stated breathlessly, fumbling at his belt buckle.

“Oh…OHHH…ok here let me.” Sam stuttered as he glanced sharply to his Brother’s face and then looked away. Sam quickly undid Dean’s pants and tugged them down his trembling legs. Sam finally got the pants down to his ankles and removed Dean’s boots, sliding his pants and boxers out of the way. Dean worked his way through 3 more contractions, the pressure in his pelvis increasing with each contraction. Dean whimpered slightly at the end of each contraction, looking pleadingly into Sam’s gaze. Tears started to slip from Sam’s eyes as he watched his brother plead with his eyes to make it stop.

“I’m so sorry, Dean, it should have been me, why do you always have to be so self sacrificing?” Sam sobbed as he thought about what got them into this predicament in the first place.

Flash

“Dean, have you ever thought about having kids of your own?” Sam said as he watched the young children running through the play equipment of the park. Dean turned his head sharply to gaze at Sam.

“That would be a little hard given that my partner is a man Sam. What, you mean adopt a kid?”

“No, I mean us. With all the stuff we’ve seen, surely there something or someone out there who can make it happen somehow.” Dean turned, stepping in front of his brother.

“You’re serious aren’t you! Jesus Sam, I don’t know, yeah I suppose, if It could be done, I’d like to have a kid, but I don’t know that I’d want to be the one to carry it. I mean, …what brought this up Sam?”

Sam shifted his gaze to meet his brother’s for a moment before quickly looking down at his wringing hands. “I…I just, you know, thought, I would really love to have something that was both of us, something that came purely from us, made us a family again.”

“Ah, Sam! We are a family, you and me.”

“I know, I know, it’s just, I don’t know, I want more now. Watching that family the other day with their kids, when we brought them back to them, it just made want that for us. Not the kidnapping by a supernatural entity, but the sense of unconditional love for a being that our love made. I know, I know, it’s corny as hell, but I can’t help what I feel.” Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled softly at his brother.

“It’s ok dude, I know you’re really an ugly chick…” Dean laughed as Sam punched him in the upper arm.

“If that’s what you need then, I’m in, but how about you carry it huh!”

 

“Thanks for seeing us at such short notice Madam!” Sam gushed as he put his hand forward to shake the witches’ hand.

“Your welcome Sam, please call me Zaferin, what can I do to help you two today.” Zaferin smiled as her gaze traveled between the two handsome men in front of her.

“We want to have a baby! Well, I want to have the baby, well Dean does too, but he doesn’t want to carry it, well I know he would if we didn’t have any other choice, but if we have a choice I want to be the one to carry it.”

“Ok Sam, just take a breath. Let’s go and take a seat and we can talk about what needs to happen.” A knowing smile was directed at Dean as he rolled his eyes at his overly enthusiastic brother.

“Ok, come on Dean.” Sam pulled at Dean’s arm, urging him to follow Zaferin as she moved through to another room.

“Settle Samantha, I’m coming!” Sam rolled his eyes at the use of the hated nickname.

Once the men were seated comfortably, Zaferin started to explain the process involved.

“Now Sam, I know you said that you wanted to be the one to carry the child, but I really don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“What, why not?” Sam pushed himself to the front of his seat, leaning over the coffee table that separated the brothers from Zaferin. Dean put his hand on Sam’s arm to calm him.

Zaferin, leaned in and touched Sam’s other arm. “It’s ok Sam, it’s just that you have a very slim build and I really think it would be far too dangerous for you to try and carry the baby. I don’t think that you would be able to deliver the baby and as the baby became more confined by your pelvis, you would be more likely to go into premature labor, which would be dangerous for both you and the baby. If you did manage to go to term you would not be able to deliver the baby and would be forced to have a c-section, which given you are a man could be a little hard to explain to the medical fraternity and the less exposure you give this the better for everyone. You aren’t the only male couple I am helping to achieve the joy of parenthood. If this went public it would be devastating for everyone!” Zaferin, rubbed Sam’s forearm consolingly.

Sam looked like he was about to cry. “But, I…I just want us to have a child!” Dean put his arm around Sam’s shoulders, pulling him to his chest.

“We still can Sammy. She didn’t say she couldn’t help us, just that you can’t be the one to have the baby.” Dean looked up to Zaferin.

“What about me, could I carry the baby to term?”

Zaferin stood up extending her hands out to Dean. “Come with me, I need to check a few things, but I think you could carry to term.”

Dean wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans before taking Zaferin’s offered hands and following her into an examination room.

“Lay on the bed for me Dean.” Zaferin said as she turned to bench with instruments laid out across it.

“I’ve heard that before now!” Dean smirked.

Zaferin laughed. “I’m sure you have young man, I’m sure you have.”

“Now, I just want to get some measurements of your pelvis. You can keep your clothes on. It maybe a little uncomfortable as I try to find the right measurement points, but bear with me." Zaferin said as she turned back to Dean with a tape measure.

Zaferin probed Dean’s hip joints with her supple fingers, murmuring to herself as she did. By this time, Sam had come up to stand by Dean’s head, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean reached up and held tight to Sam’s hand.

“It will be ok Sammy, you’ll see.”

Dean grunted as Zaferin pushed down on the front of his pubic bone, seeking out the edges to get accurate measurements. Zaferin coiled the tape measure after taking the last measurement and stepped back a little from the bed.

“Well, everything seems to be ok. It maybe a tight fit, but I think you will have no more trouble than the average women. Congratulations, we’re about to work the mojo to get you pregnant Dean.”

Dean swallowed hard and glance up at Sam’s teary face. “Ok…so what do we need to do to get this show on the road?”

Flash

“Sam….Oh God, I have to…I have to…push.”

A low guttural moan started to rise from Dean’s throat. All of a sudden the pressure down in his groin became intense and an overwhelming urge to bear down overtook Dean’s entire being. Sweat streamed down Deans’ flushed and straining face.

“Just push Dean, you can do it!”

Dean flashed his eyes up to Sam’s.

“Uuuhhhh…uuuhhhh…” Dean grunted as the contraction took away his ability to think or even breathe.

“Dean take a deep breath and push to the count of ten; ready, 1,…2,…3,…4,…5,…6,…7,…8,…9,…10! That’s it Dean, take another deep breath…”

This continued for another half an hour as contraction after contraction rolled through Dean’s body, slowly forcing the baby down through Dean’s pelvis. Finally, Dean flopped back spent, as the contractions finally slowed down a little, giving him a chance to catch his breath. Dean could feel his anus starting to stretch and burn as the baby’s head rested against the tight ring of muscle. Dean reached down with trembling fingers to see if he could feel anything.

“Let me take a look Dean.” Dean spread his long legs further apart to accommodate his Brother. Dean’s anus was bulging out grotesquely as the Baby’s head pushed against the opening. Dean started to groan as another contraction started.

“Deep breath Dean, it won’t be long now. Push Dean, hard as you can and as long as you can.” Sam watched in awe as slowly the opening expanded and a dime sized patch of hair showed through.

“I can see the head Dean, keep pushing.”

Dean redoubled his efforts, even though it felt like the top of his head was going to blow off with the pressure built up from straining so much. Dean cried out as fiery pain burned through his anus, the ring of muscle stretched to tearing point around the top of the baby’s head.

“I can’t, I can’t, it burns, I’m ripping apart.”

Blood slowly started to seep around the Baby protruding head. Sam ripped his outer shirt and T-shirt off over his head. He bunched his T-shirt up using it and his hands to support the baby’s head and slowly tried to push the ring of muscle back over the widest point of the baby’s head, as Dean pushed against him. Blood pooled around Sam’s fingers and soaked the T-shirt. Slowly with each contraction, the baby’s head emerged to the point where the baby head was exposed down to the top of its ears.

Dean flopped back to the floor trying to recoup his strength while he waited for the next contraction. When he opened his eyes, Sam was beaming down at him with tears silently sliding down his face.

“I’m so proud of you babe, you are amazing.”

Dean managed to smile back at Sam before the next wave of contractions took him over.

After 3 more hard rounds of pushing and the Baby’s head finally slipped past the ring of muscle.

“The head’s out, Dean, you’re nearly there babe, only a couple more and the baby will be here.” Sam jabbered with barely contained awe.

Dean breathed heavily trying to draw in as much oxygen as he could. With all the holding of his breath and pushing, his head was spinning and darkness was creeping into the edges of his vision. Dean could feel the baby turn towards his right thigh as the next contraction built in intensity. Dean drew in another deep breath and pushed with all his might. With a guttural cry from Dean the baby slipped, free of its father into it’s other father’s eagerly waiting hands.  
Sam caught the baby as it slid free from Dean’s body. Sam looked up into Dean’s eyes as he brought the baby up for Dean to see. Dean smiled tiredly at his lover and baby. Suddenly the baby let out a lusty cry, eliciting a brighter smile from both the men. Sam turned the baby towards him and grinned up at Dean.

“It’s a boy!’’ Sam exclaimed as tears streamed freely down his face.

Sam gently laid the baby on the wood floor of the cabin as he searched his person for a knife to cut the cord. Coming up with a short dagger from his boot, he wiped it down on his shirt and leaned down to cut the cord connecting his lover to his baby boy. Dean started to moan again as his body started to contract again to expel the after birth. Sam used his button up shirt to gently wrap his baby securely on the floor before turning back to his brother. Sam could already see the dark blood filled after birth emerging from Dean. Swallowing back nausea, he gently murmured encouragement to Dean as the last of the contractions finally pushed the last of the after birth from Dean's body. Dean dropped back to the floor, his breath ragged and uneven, eyes shut, with exhaustion written across his face. Sam carefully picked up his precious bundle and shuffled up on his knees to his lovers head.

“I love you Dean Winchester! You are the most amazing person I know! Thank you so much, he’s beautiful!” Sam gushed as he lent down with the baby in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead.


End file.
